Super Smash Bros, Mario x Reader
by Chris Kratt
Summary: This is it. I'm tired of Mario getting left out of all the fluffy love he deserves. I'm going to write a story just with him and the readers who loves Mario. I'm tired of all the other Smash Bros x reader stories. They don't usually include Mario. This one is written to my Mario lover readers! P.S: It's for female readers! Please remember!
1. Introduction

Just in case yo u didn't read the summary. This is the Mario x reader Smash story. Since all the other guys out there are getting too much attention. I felt bad for Mario and for him not getting a lot of Mario x reader shots. So I am going to do one just with him and the readers. Please indicate if you want me to do one with Mario and you. Otherwise, have a good day!!


	2. Loner, a Story Between Mario and a Lonel

You walked into a dark alley, thinking about what happened that day and couldn't help wonder if you will ever find any friend.

You just joined the Smash universe two days ago. Everyone was super nice to you since you are one of the newest member of the Smash family. You felt happy. You've been the loner for as long as you can remember, and when you joined the Smash universe, you really believed people there was going to like you. But things weren't going as smoothly as you thought.

For one thing, on the first day of your arrival. You were in the cafeteria. You weren't looking and ran Peach over. The food got all over her dress and she was super upset about it. You apologized to her and she refused to accept the apology. You walked away, feeling defeated. Why is it so hard to make friends in a new environment?

Then, she takes you on for a challenge during your free time. She wanted to get even with you. You didn't want to look bad in front of so many people, especially in front of your crush Mario, who immediately took you and showed you around when you got here. So you accepted the challenge and fought with Peach. You were badly wounded and defeated. But you managed to get up and walked away. You didn't know Mario took all that in and secretly followed you.

You heard some strange noises behind you. You whipped around and saw a masked figure standing in your way. You asked.

"Who are you?"

The stranger made no reply. Then he came to attack you. You groaned. Today was just a bad day for you. Since you were still wounded by the fight with Peach, you couldn't resist much longer and eventually was forced against the wall by the stranger. Just then, a voice challenged.

"Ai ya ya, picking on a girl is not cool. Whoever you are."

You gasped and raised your head. A man with blue overalls and a red undershirt stood before the stranger. His signature "M" cap was especially bright against a dark moonless night. It was your hero Mario! You smiled and then everything went black.

When you came to again, Mario was holding you in his arms. He looked at you worriedly and asked,

"(Y/N), are you alright?"

You blushed and told him you were good and that no harm was done. He didn't believe you and was about to touch your arm when you cried out in pain. Mario furrowed his brow. He didn't like the sound of it. He insisted on taking you to the doctor's, but you were so afraid that you would mess everything up you were trying to talk Mario out of letting you go to the doctor's.

Mario was skeptical. He didn't like it when you pretend you were strong when you were not. Much to your dismay and protest, he took you to the doctor's, bridal style.

When you got to the doctor's, the doctor bandaged you up and told you not to do anything that require hard working. You sighed. You really wanted to fight, especially alongside of Mario. But the doctor said if you do not listen to the advise, then you'd ruin your ability to fight. You grumbled but accepted the fate.

Mario looked at you with an unexplained expression. He asked you if you are alright. In frustration and disappointment, you told him everything that was on your heart. He listened, sometimes nodded to show sympathy. Finally, you broke down and cried. You had never cried so hard like this ever since you were expected to act with dignity. But what happened next shocked you very much.

Mario had reached over to you and pulled you in a hug. He rubbed your back in comfort. You sobbed your heart out. He gently stroke your hair, whisper to your ears, telling you that everything is alright now and that he would do his best to take care of you for the rest of his life.

You stopped crying at the sound of that. You looked up suddenly and was met by that icy blue eyes of his. To you, time seem to stop at that moment. As if in a dream, Mario brought your chin up with his finger, leaned in and kissed you. It wasn't a strong kiss, just a gentle dab on your lips, then he stayed there. You widened your eyes in surprise, but managed to kiss him back. The two of you shared a romantic night, only the two of you.


	3. My Hero, an Unfortunate Reader x Mario S

"Hiya!" You cried as you send a punch toward your opponent's way. He dodged it with a graceful jump in the air and came down charging at you. You gasped and leaped away.

"Phew, that was a close one, you've gotten quicker, Mario." You said to him.

The red capped plumber smiled and charged at you again. You were ready to fight back when a voice above you announced,

"Time's up!"

You groaned. You've just gotten ready to give Mario a hit when you had to stop and rest. You didn't think you needed rest, but because it's the rule so you had to follow or to get kicked out of Smash Academy. You didn't want to get kicked out so you did as you were told.

You walked to your locker room, but an unpleasant surprise was waiting for you.

"Look who's here?" Came a very sweet voice. You knew that beneath that honey-dripped voice was something hideous.

"What do you want, Peach?" You looked at her with distrustful eyes. She's always causing trouble for you ever since you first came to Smash Academy.

"Nothing but a little 'present'". Peach gave you a catty smile. You had a very bad feeling inside.

"Get out of the locker room now!" You commanded her, not afraid that she would do something to you. You were better than her anyways.

"Don't need to yell at me, I'm going~" She gave you a fake smile, you knew that something terrible had happened while you were out there fighting Mario.

You were right. Your water was spilled all over the floor, your towel was all dirty looking and disheveled. Your locker was pried open and all your personal belongings were gone.

You panicked. You dashed out after Peach to get her to give you an explanation, but she was nowhere in sight.

You paced back and forth, unsure of what to do next when Mario showed up with a very worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked.

"Everything's wrong!" You cried in despair. "Peach had gotten into mischief with me again. Look what she did!" You pointed at the damage she'd done, Mario looked shocked. He believed Peach would pick on you, but he never realized how much Peach despite you until today.

"This is outrageous!" Mario said, getting angry each second. "I never thought she would do such a thing until now. I should've been more attentive to what you told me all this time!"

"Let's deal with it after our battle." You said, not wanting things to get out of hand. Mario decided to go against it.

"No, what she did was bullying. Smash Academy would never allow such thing happen here. We need to go and confront Peach."

You were hesitant. You were kind-hearted and didn't want Peach to get in trouble despite the damage she did to you and the people around you. You knew she's a good person inside, but she was somehow not showing it to you.

Mario also saw your hesitation and mistaken it as fear, he told you that you don't need to be afraid of her.

"I'm not afraid of her. I'm willing to stand up to her." You explained to him. "It's just that I don't want her to get in trouble. She must have worked hard to be enrolled in Smash Academy, and I don't want to disappoint her by dashing her dream against a rock."

"She is going against the rules." Mario reminded you. "Even if you didn't want to get her kicked out, she broke a rule and will still get terminated despite all of our efforts in helping her."

He's got a point. You agreed to report Peach, but with a very unwilling attitude.

Together, you and Mario went to Master Hand, the principle of Smash Academy and explained everything that had happened while you were in your locker room. Master Hand was indignant. Peach was a good student, he couldn't believe that someone so smart as her would do such a thing as causing disharmony among the Smash community.

"This is disgraceful!" Master Hand pounded his fist. You felt guilty for reporting Peach, but she broke the rule, you reminded yourself. She should be eliminated because of it.

"Thank you for reporting all the incident to me, Mario and (Y/N). I'll do as I see fit with Peach. You may both go back to your training." Master Hand escorted you and Mario out into the hall way.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Mario." You said. You didn't expect Mario to help someone new like you.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Mario looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

You smiled, and both of you walked back to the battle arena to continue your hot battle against each other.


	4. Inspiration, an Artist Reader x Mario St

It was a weekend, all the Smashers get a day off so no one will have to overwork themselves. It was kind of Master Hand. Usually he's so strict and serious. You decided to use this day to paint a picture as a way of relieving your stress. So you got out a canvas, some paint, and went outside to get inspiration. Seeing the beautiful nature gave you a lot of inspiration, in fact, so much that you don't know what to pick for sure.

"Whacha doing?" A voice asked behind you.

"Huh, oh, I'm just trying to get inspiration for my project I'm working on." You said, turning around. Our favorite plumber was standing behind you, looking at you with curiosity and interest.

"What? Oh, you're an artist?" Mario walked closer, he had to be careful not to step on any one of your paints that was scattered all over the dirt floor.

You scratched the back of your head in embarrassment. Not a lot of people know this part of you. You're usually so serious and expressionless on the battlefield that the Smashers even wondered if you ever smiled. That's why Mario was a little surprised to see you out there enjoying your hobby.

"Yeah." You replied. "I started painting for as long as I can remember. I haven't had the time to create anymore art works until now."

"Can I watch you?" He asked. You were a little nervous. What if he judges your art? What if he doesn't like it? You doubted that he would be criticizing you, but you never know.

"If you're nervous because that I'm here, then I'll walk away and check on you later." Mario offered, as if he could read your mind.

"Oh, no. It's okay." You waved your hand in frantic. You didn't want him to leave. Sure you're nervous, but his presence gives you some sort of comfort. Maybe because I have a crush on him. You thought. You remembered the first day you arrived the Smash mansion, no one else was willing to be friendly to you except the Mario bros. Well, Mario to be exact. He offered to show you around, got you settled down and even offered to train you. It all seemed like an act of kindness from him, but it showed you otherwise. You find yourself enjoying spending time with him more, and before you knew it, you had developed feelings for him. Sure, he isn't as good looking as Marth or Link. But he had the heart of gold. You noticed little things he do that shows how much he cares, and that's what touched you the most. You always wanted to tell him how you felt about him, but was never brave enough to.

"Are you sure?" Mario asked you with a questioning look. You nodded.

"Okie dokie then!" He walked back.

"Um, one thing." You began. "I have no idea of what to paint. I've got too many inspiration going on in my head."

"Oh?" Mario raised an eyebrow. "I thought you're an artist."

"Well, I'm not professional okay?" You said defensively.

"Just teasing you, don't take it seriously." He winked at you. You somehow managed to remain standing without falling over.

Suddenly, an idea came to you. You hesitated for a minute, but if you don't do it now, you will regret later, so you asked.

"Mario, is...is it okay if I...you know, paint a picture of you?" You stuttered like a fool, face red as a tomato.

"Sure." To your surprise, he agreed.

"Do you want to to pose or something? How does it work?" He looked a little embarrassed as well, he didn't know what to do. You had to giggle at his helplessness.

"Make yourself comfortable. I just need a rendering of you." You instructed him. Mario sat down on the grass, legs criss- crossed as he stared at you with his icy blue eyes.

You soon got to work. With an experienced flourish, you began painting the top of his head. You wanted to make him look heroic, so you worked away, forgetting the world and everything around you.

"Um, can I look at least?" He asked you, interrupting you.

"No, it's going to be a surprise in the end as a reward for willing to sit and being a rendering model for me." You replied as you were lost in your world of painting once more.

At last, the painting was finished. Mario looked very grand in your painting. You took a deep breath. You hoped he would like what he sees. You called him over, and he had a look of sheer joy on him that it made you beam. You love how expressive he is when he's not on the battlefield. However, you were biting your nail in anticipation as Mario examined your art of him. He smiled, and you breathed a sigh of relieve. It's supposed to be a good sign, right?

"So, do you like it?" You asked, waiting for an answer.

"No I don't like it." Mario replied.

Your heart sank. You knew it was a waste of time. But Mario didn't keep you disappointed for long.

"I love it." He said in a very soft voice. You looked up, suddenly, he was inches away from your face. You blushed and averted his piercing gaze. He lifted your chin up as he asked.

"You don't have any idea of how much I like you."

You froze. Is he trying to confess his feelings to you?

"Maybe the other Smashers were wrong." He continued. "They think you're just a cold ice burg, but I think you need someone in your life that would love and care for you for forever. Is it alright if I come in your life and be that person you needed?"

At this point, you were shocked beyond speechless. He care for you? He loves you? This must be a dream, right?

When his face came closer, you realized this isn't a dream. His hot breath brushed against your face, you knew you can't feel it if you really are in a dream. At last, your lips touch.

You melted in his arms, he held you as if you're the most delicate china doll. You pulled away and rest your head in his chest.

"You know, I've had feelings for you ever since I fist came in the mansion." You told him.

"I know." He said.

"Then why didn't you tell me until now?" You looked up.

"Because I wasn't ready yet, you silly." He taped your nose with his gloved hand. You laughed, you love how Mario gives you names. He does that even at battlefield when it was only the two of you training. It always bring a smile on your face to hear your 'nicknames' comes out of his mouth. You felt like he had the right to call you that, and him only.

His arms around you wrapped you tighter, you sighed as you looked at the painting of Mario, which gave a soft glow as the two of you stood together.


	5. Sick Reader x Dr Mario Story

"Dr. Mario! Dr. Mario!"Daisyburst in the door. "(Y/N)'s worse than yesterday!"

Dr. Mario furrowed his eyebrows in worry. You had never been this sick before. Two days ago, you felt a little feverish, you thought you just had a mild fever, so you called it a day and went to bed early, hoping the temperature would go away in the morning. The next day, you woke up with a higher temperature, but you didn't want to be late for the roll call so you still got up despite not feeling well. Daisy, your roommate noticed how sluggish you were and advised you to stay in bed. But you refused to listen and still headed out of the door, leaving Daisy behind with complaints. Your head felt dizzier and dizzier until everything went black. Moments later, you found Dr. Mario by your side. He gave you a pill as you drifted back to asleep, but you didn't get any better today. You even vomited. Daisy knew something was very wrong, so she dashed to the doctor's office as fast as she could.

"What happened now?" Dr. Mario asked, putting on his doctor's coat.

"She threw up this morning!" Daisy said with frantic.

"Take me to her now." He said, picking up his doctor kit. Soon they were off.

Moments later, you found Dr. Mario by your side. He looked very distressed.

"What is happening? The pill should have already fought the virus off already." He mumbled to himself as he got out his stethoscope. "Can you sit up for me, (Y/N)?" He asked you.

Groaning, you sat up. You felt dizzy again and was about to fall over when the Doc caught you before you 'kissed' the floor. He steadied you with one hand while the other held the stethoscope and listened to your back. He was silent for a minute and laid you back down.

"Must be a vital infection." He said to himself. Pulling the cover back on you, he went to his medicine kit and dug out another pill.

"This should keep you from vomiting for a while." He said. He brought some water to you and helped you up as you swallowed the pill.

Turning to Daisy, he said.

"Thank you very much for informing me (Y/N)'s condition. You may go and join the others. Don't worry, I'll take care of her today."

"Okay." Daisy said. "Feel better soon, (Y/N)." Daisy's voice full of sympathy.

"Thanks." Your voice hoarse. Another concerned look from Dr. Mario.

"Have you been drinking enough water lately?" He asked you.

You shook your head.

"That might be your problem." He said. "Make sure you drink enough so you'll feel better soon."

You nodded. That's all the energy you had left. Seeing how weak you are, Dr. Mario laid you back down.

"Get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later." He said, standing up.

"Okay." You croaked, your eyelids felt heavy on your eyes. Soon you were out.

When you came to again, Dr. Mario was by your bedside listening to your stomach.

"Oh, you're awake." He smiled. "You looked better."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better, and I'm not as hot." You replied.

He leaned his forehead on yours. Making sure your temperature was actually down.Seeing him up close and staring into his icy blue eyes, such intimate action had made you blush.

"Hmm, you're right. You're not as hot as earlier." He said, pulling away. In a moment, you had wished him to stay a little longer.

"Are you hungry right now?" He asked.

"A little." You answered.

"I've brought some chicken soup. Would you like some?"

"Sure." You said. You were a little hungry after throwing up all that food you've ate. Dr. Mario came over with a bowl of soup. He sat down on your bedside as you struggled to sit up. Setting the soup aside on your nightstand, he helped you with his strong arms. You gave him a weak smile as he began feeding the chicken soup to you.

"Oh, no. I can do it myself!" You said, taking the bowl of soup. He pulled away.

"You're still weak. You can barely sit up by yourself." Dr. Mario reasoned with you. He's got a point. You sighed, and opened your mouth as he brought the spoon close to your lips.

You blush a little. His actions was a little intimate.

What's wrong with me? You thought. Does being sick make me blush like a fool as well?

What you didn't realize is that you've always liked Dr. Mario. You loved to see his doctor coat flying as he does his down special. You especially enjoyed it when he does his Final Smash. Everything about him just draws him close to you. You never thought you liked him.

Noticing your embarrassed look, Dr. Mario realized your reason for blushing and his face was red as well.

"Okay, listen here. I know this is a little awkward okay. I'm trying to help you feel better so please don't object." He looked away, scratching the back of his head.

You giggled.

"Okay. Can I have another scoop then?" You asked him. You were beginning to like this a little. Maybe being sick makes you more brave.

He scooped up another spoonful, blew it to ensure it was cool before delivering the soup to your mouth.

You took it, and swallowed it. Somehow your throat didn't hurt as much.

"I think I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday." You said, becoming lively again.

"Even though you're feeling better, I still suggest you to wait until tomorrow." He said, putting his doctor professional tone of voice again.

"Yes sir!" You saluted, which brought a small smile to his face before becoming serious again.

"Is there anything you would like to do to keep busy?" He asked.

"Well, I would like to play chess, but I have no one to challenge. And you are too busy taking care of me to take the time..." You trailed off, hoping he would take the bait. You knew his favorite game is chess, and you seized this moment, wishing he would bite the bait.

"Sure. I'll play with you." He took the bait. "But only under one condition."

You froze.

"Only if you would lay down and rest if you do feel tired." He gave you a mischievous smile. He knew what you were thing about. You chuckled.

"Sure!"

He got out a chess set, sat on the other end of your bed as the two of you start the game. You enjoyed this moment, hoping time would stop for the two of you. You sighed, this is perhaps the first time you liked being sick beside escaping the back breaking training. You were glad Dr. Mario was there to keep you company.


	6. Our 1-Up Boy, a Sad Mario x Positive Rea

"So jump up in the air, jump up don't be scared, jump up and your scare will soar away..." You sang. Jump up, Super Star is possibly your favorite song you like to hum as you take your relaxing afternoon stroll. After all day of training and fighting, you were glad when Master Hand dismissed all the Smashers. Suddenly, out of the corner of your eyes, you saw a lonely, graying and stout figure sitting on a log not too far away from you. Curious, you decided to walk over.

When you came closer, you noticed this man looked fairly familiar. He had icy blue eyes, a red shirt was worn under the blue denim overalls. His mustache seemed to be sagging instead of proud and upturned like usual. His blue eyes seemed to be fogged with tears.

You gasped. You've never seen Mario this down-crest before. He was usually a happy-go-lucky kind of person. Sobbing doesn't seem like his style. You also realized the signature 'M' hat was missing. You glanced over his shoulder and saw that it was on the ground, dirt-covered.

What happened? Your brows furrowed with concern. You came up just a few inches closer, Mario seemed to be too lost in thought to notice you walk up. As to not startle him, you went around him.

Noticing your presence, he quickly wiped his sleeve over his face before forcing a smile upon his face.

"Hey, what's up, (Y/N)?"

You sighed. Even though he tried hard to hide the fact that he had been crying, there were still hint of sadness on his face. He managed to miss a few tears that was still sliding down his face, his red nose stated the fact loud and clear. Plus his foggy blue eyes made you even more confident that he had been weeping.

"Okay, so tell me. What happened to you?" You sat down next to him. You wanted to avoid the topic, it made you awkward to even think about it. But you knew if you don't address it now, it would later become an emotional burden for him. You didn't want to see him to be in worse condition, so you decide to confront him now.

"N...nothing." He averted his gaze.

"Hey, if something happened, you should talk. Not just sitting here pitying yourself." You snapped, suddenly angry. Mario abruptly looked at you, eyes wide with astonishment.

"I don't like to see you like this." You continued. "You know it's not healthy to keep it all inside right?" Mario nodded his head. "Then tell me what's wrong. I won't judge you."

Hearing this, his beautiful blue eyes was once again filled with tear. You froze. You didn't know what to do. You breathed a sigh of relieve as Mario finally decide to talk, still chocking with sobs as he spoke.

"Do you think I'm an evil person?" He said, trying to hold back the salty liquids that threatened to flow down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about? You're not an evil person." You declared. He then pull out his phone and showed what people were talking about online. You looked away in disgust, these people are just plain bullies.

"Do you really think so?" He asked you, as if he did't know what to make out of the words you said to him.

"Yeah. Why not? These people don't really know you." You began. "I've been in Smash for three years, fighting side by side with you. You've shown me otherwise." Mario turned to look at you. "You've showed me how nice you can be. Like this once you were hungry as a wolf, but you let Kirby went ahead of you while you were in line. You knew he's had a bad day, and you made his day by letting him have his way. An evil person wouldn't have done that."

Mario blushed at your comments. You continued.

"Also, I remember seeing you fighting Marth. He was sick at that time so he wasn't at his best condition to fight. Instead of taking advantage of that, you told Master Hand and canceled the battle. You could've easily taken him down, but you chose not to. Is that what an evil person do?" You asked. Mario shook his head.

"You know, you had helped me feel a little better." Mario said, giving you a tear stained smile. This time, the smile was genuine and sincere. Not fake and forced like the one he gave you previously. You beamed yourself.

"Here's a song I want you to listen. Just listen to the lyrics okay?" You said, pulling out your phone and earbuds. You gave one to Mario and took one yourself. You typed in 'Jump Up, Super Star' and began playing it. Mario widened his eyes. He knew this song. You motioned with your eyes for him to keep listening as you pressed the 'play' button.

Here we go

Off the rails

Don't you know it's time to raise our sails?

It's freedom like you never knew

Don't need bags or a pass

Say the word, I'll be there in a flash

You could say my hat is off to youOh we can zoom all the way to the moon

From this great wide wacky world

Jump with me

Grab coins with me

Oh yeah!It's time to jump up in the air

Jump up, don't be scared

Jump up and your cares will soar away

And if the dark clouds start to swirl

Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause

I'll be your 1-UP girl

So let's all jump up super high!

High up in the sky!

There's no power-up like dancing

You know that you're my Super Star

No one else can take me this far

I'm flipping the Switch

Get ready for this

Oh, let's do the Odyssey

Odyssey-- Yes, see!

Odyssey, Odyssey!Spin the wheel

Take a chance

Every journey starts a new romance

A new world's calling out to you

Take a turn

Off the path

Find a new addition to the cast

You know that any captain needs a crewTake it in stride as you move, side to side

They're just different points of view

Jump with me

Grab coins with me

Oh yeah!Come on and jump up in the air

Jump without a care

Jump up 'cause you know that I'll be there

And if you find you're short on joy

Don't break, just don't forget that

You're still our 1-UP boy

So go on, straighten up your cap

Let your toes begin to tap

This rhythm is a power mushroom

Don't forget you're the super star

No one else could make it this far

Put a comb through that 'stache

Now you've got panache

Oh, let's do the Odyssey!It's time to jump up in the air

Jump up, don't be scared

Jump up and your cares will soar away

And if the dark clouds start to swirl

Don't fear, don't shed a tear 'cause

I'll be your 1-UP girl

Now listen, all you boys and girls

All around the world

Don't be afraid to get up and move

You know that we're all superstars

We're the ones who made it this far

Put a smile on that face

There's no time to waste, so

Let's do the Odyssey!

At the end of the song, Mario was motionless. You bit your nail in anticipation, you don't know how he felt about this.

Maybe this is a bad idea. You thought. Great, now he's gonna be mad at me for making him feel worse. But to your surprise, he didn't.

Instead, he swung his arms around you, which caught you off guard. You didn't expect him to hug you, but you managed to hug him back. Your heart pounded wildly. You just realized you'd liked Mario for a long time but never felt it until now. You blushed red, but you didn't pull away. He needed that hug right now, you didn't want to let him down again by pushing him away.

You felt your shoulder dampen. Mario was weeping once again.

"Are you okay?" You whispered. He nodded, but he didn't say anything. So you held him and comforted him. You ran your hand up and down his back as you mumbled words of encouragement into his ears.

"It's okay, you're our 1-up boy. If you weren't here, Smash wouldn't have existed."

He finally pulled away, he beamed as a few more tears trickled down his face. You put your hand on his cheek and gently wiped them away. Grabbing your hand, he pulled in for another hug. This time, with your head on his chest. You gasped and sat still. You didn't know what to do.

"You know, I've liked you for a long time." He said.

You froze. What is he trying to tell you now?

"Will you be my 1-up girl?" He asked you.

You smiled.

"Of course!" You replied.

The sun was setting, you speculated as you leaned against Mario's chest. It truly was a beautiful afternoon, spending time with your one and only 1-up boy.


	7. Special Edition! Cinderella (a Princess

You were out to get your mail later one evening when this mail suddenly caught your eye.

"Dear (Y/N),

You are invited to be participating our once in a year masked ball. Please wear a mask and wear your fanciest gown/costume. Please don't reveal your identity as it would make it more interesting to participate. The ball will began at 6:30. Please be on time and we will see you there!

Sincerely,

Smash Academy"

You squealed. You were glad you finally get to wear your fancy gown you bought. You've always loved to wear a beautiful gown, but is too stingy to wear it on the battlefield. You always managed to tear your clothes whenever you Smash, so you never wore anything fancy while you were battling. This time, it's finally time for you to shine.

You were a little worried about the mask. It's not that you don't have one, but it's just that you don't think the mask is fancy enough to match your gown. You don't have time to get another one since the ball starts in twenty minutes. So you pulled up your hair in a fancy French do, put on your dress, secured your mask around your face and rushed out.

When you arrived at the ball room. You gasped. A lot of the Smashers were unrecognizable. Is that Shiek in the Ninja suit? Wait, or is it Greninja? Whoa, Peach looked amazing! Um...or could it be Samus? So many people were dressed up and was in a mask, it made you dizzy just having to guess at who they are. Suddenly, your eyes caught someone short in the crowd. This man is wearing the most handsome tuxedo you've ever seen, a top hat setting regally upon his head, and his mask covered his whole entire face so you weren't sure who he is. But from the look of his body type you reasoned he was probably Mario.

He spotted you in the crowd. You gasp a little. You've had a crush on Mario for a long time, but you've never really told how you felt about him so you two were just neutral friends. You began nervously smoothing out your dress, patted your hair in place and gave him a little smile. Because your face isn't recognizable, so your mask is only half way covered. He saw your smile and gave you a curtsy in return.

"May I share a dance with you?" He asked. You frowned. He doesn't have Mario's Italian accent. Must be someone else.

You took his outstretched hand, and he swirled you to the middle of the dance floor. Your heart pounded wildly, you were confused. You weren't out of breath for sure, but something about this man dancing with you made your heart flutter.

"How was your evening, milady?" He asked as he danced. You were even more confused. The voice's Mario's, but the accent isn't.

"Oh, I'm very well, thank you." You replied with a hint of elegance. You love to talk like a royalty. "And how are you, my kind sir?"

"I'm grant. I'm very glad to hear you are doing well. Do you happen to be (Y/N) by any chance?" He asked. Your heart dropped, how did he know who you are?

"I believe the invitation forbid you to reveal your true name, however, please call me Midnight." You said. You've always loved the name Midnight. It sounded beautiful and mysterious in the same time, which is how you felt tonight so it felt right.

He chuckled.

"Then please feel free address me as Tuxedo Mask."

You froze. Mario also know how much you love anime, is this really Mario?

He continued to swirl you around the dance floor. As if you were consumed by magic, you leaned your head against his shoulder. Somehow it give you a sense of comfort. You were dying to find out who this person is, but you don't want to spoil the surprise of finding it out tomorrow. So you danced as you thinking about this person in front of you.

Suddenly, you hear your mask strings snap. You gasped and pushed Tuxedo Mask away while quickly bring your hand to your face to prevent the mask from falling. You quickly turned around and ran out of the room as Tuxedo Mask called out to you.

"Midnight, what happened? Wait!" He began running after you.

You gasped and ran faster. You have to find a way to fix the mask before he saw your true identity. In a frantic motion, you dropped your mask.

You wanted to go back for it, but Tuxedo Mask was hot on your trail so you dashed out of sight. You found a hiding place and hid as you wait for him to go away. But you couldn't hold back your curiosity so you peeped out to see his expression. You saw him picking up the mask, staring at it for a moment and went inside, with the mask in hand.

Oh, great. You groaned. I'll have to give up going back since that guy took my mask. Even though you were a little frustrated at that guy, you still couldn't stop wondering if that 'Tuxedo Mask' was Mario. You trudged back with a disappointed heart, you may never find out who that romantic guy is. You sighed as you sank your head into your pillow and was soon fast asleep.

The next morning, a heavy knock was heard on your apartment door. You groaned and groggily went to the door and opened it. You gasped when you see the person standing before the door. It was Mario.

"M...Mario, good morning." You stuttered, not sure what he was doing early in the morning, in front of your apartment door.

Mario said nothing and pulled out the mask, the mask you wore the night before, and put it into your hand.

You gasped. Tuxedo Mask was Mario after all.

"W...where did you get this from?" You knew what had happened, but you want him to make his first move.

"Well...I..." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and before you knew it, you were speaking with 'Tuxedo Mask' again.

"I was at the masked ball last night, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen had lost her mask. I am just here to return it to its rightful owner." He replied with grace.

You put your hand on your lips as you hold back your tears. Why are you so teary? You should be happy!

"I have to apologize for all the tricks I've been playing on you. I can actually speak without any accent. I'm just trying to be different on that night, that's all." Mario apologized. His voice actually sounded nice without all the strange ups and downs as found in Italian accents.

"Oh, Mario!" Before you knew what was happening, you threw yourself on Mario. It was him! It was a little stupid when you get so excited about nothing, but it was a big deal to you. Your crush is your 'Tuxedo Mask', your favorite male protagonist from 'Sailor Moon'. You felt like the luckiest person in the whole planet.

Mario chuckled, and he whispered in your ears as he wrapped his arms around you.

"Will you be my 'princess V'?"

"Yes!" You cried as you hugged him back. Even though you're still in your pajamas, you almost feel like you've time traveled back to last night, dancing away with your 'Tuxedo Mask'.


	8. I Would Never Forget You, a Memory Loss

Hi, this is the first story I wrote so please be easy on me!

InuYasha: Affection Through Time

Main Characters Introduction

InuYasha, a half demon who was sealed by the woman of his love on a tree for 50 years until Kagome came alone and broke the seal. Because he was a half demon, he turned human on a new moon's night, loosing all his demonic powers. His weakness was seeing loved one hurt and the bead Kagome was given to tame him.

Kagome, a human with the supernatural power that can cleanse anything impure and is able to shoot cleanse arrow if she needed to. She is also a reincarnation of InuYasha's love who came to the Feudal area only because of the sacred Shikon Jewel that was embedded in her body. The only reason she was able to travel to the Feudal area is because she was responsible for collecting the Shikon Jewel she shattered. As the reincarnation of a powerful priestess, she was able to detect the direction of the shattered Shikon Jewel. She eventually fell in love with InuYasha and married to him. She is able to put InuYasha under control by simply tell him to "Oswari"(which means to sit in Japanese)

Kikyo, InuYasha's first love. She sealed InuYasha to a tree because of a misunderstanding between her and InuYasha. A beautiful and powerful priestess during the Feudal area killed by a half demon who looked like InuYasha which resulted in her tragic death. She was also a guardian of the Shikon Jewel. The jewel is so powerful that it can cause dramatic chaos once fell in the wrong hand. Kikyo was resurrected by the demon orgress Urasue, and she lived in sadness until she died from trying to defeat the half demon who separated her and InuYasha.

Miroku, a rather pervert monk who was cursed by the same half demon that separated InuYasha and Kikyo. He has a powerful wind tunnel on his right hand in result of the curse. He can exorcist demons. He met InuYasha while on his way to avenge for his curse.

Sango, a beautiful demon exterminator whose ambition is to go after the same demon that killed her family. She also have a brother who's under the demon's control with a broken Shikon Jewel. She has a cute demon pet named Kirara that transforms into a giant cat-like animal as a mean of transportation. She met InuYasha after being told that InuYasha was the one that killed her family but later found out he wasn't the one.

Kohaku, Sango's brother who was controlled by the same demon who caused many problems for InuYasha and his friends. He lost memory of Sango but was able to regain after a series of events that happened. He was pretending he was under control until he was able to redeem himself.

Shippo, a cute little fox demon accompanied InuYasha and his friends on their many adventures, he can transform himself to various different forms. He is also a beanbag to InuYasha from time to time.

Naraku, or Onigumo, who was a bandit under Kikyo's care but sold himself to demons so he can have Kikyo as a romantic companion but his heart got twisted after he took the Shikon Jewel. He was the one who caused InuYasha and his friends' misery.


	9. Please Train Me, a Bad Smash Player Read

"Mmmmmha!" Mario cried as he send his Final Smash toward Marth. Marth panicked and tried to get out of the way, but it was too late for dodging.

"Ahh!" Marth screamed as he was thrown out of the field by Mario's powerful blow.

"Game!" the announcer shouted over the microphone. "Mario wins again."

Everyone who was watching the smash game stood up applauding for Mario, including you. You've been in the Smash family for quite sometime now. You kinda felt sorry for Marth since you and him are very close friends, but it is Mario who you really have feelings for.

After Mario stepped down from the battle field, you went to his locker room hoping to catch him before he had to go change.

"Mario!" You called.

Mario turned around. He had a water bottle in mid air, as if he was about to drink from it. He also had a towel around his neck. His red cap was nowhere in sight, leaving his curly, chocolate brown hair out in the open.

"Oh hey (Y/N), what's up?" He smiled at you.

"I'm just wondering, since you're so good at Smash, do you mind train me?" You asked nervously. Asking your crush to train you is a little bit harder since it can be awkward. But to your surprise, he'd agreed to it.

"But I'm not the only good Smasher out here." He said, a little confused. "There's Cloud, Link, Captain Falcon, Bayonetta, Samus, and countless others. But why me?"

"Because you seem a lot nicer than all the other Smashers. Some of them are little terrifying..." You said, cringing.

Mario gave you a hearty laugh. "Yeah, probably. There are even people I'm terrified with. Take Gannondorf, for example. He's scary enough to pressure a Smasher when they first enter the battlefield."

You stood in place. The invincible Mario would be fearful? You shook your head. He's a human, so of course there would be things he would feel skeptical about.

Seeing the look on your face, he chuckled.

"Yep, might be unbelievable, but I'm also afraid of Ridley. You know what he did right?" He asked.

You nodded. You remember when Ridley first came to the Smash mansion. He tackled Mario, Mega Man and Samus so hard that it traumatized them for a long time before they're seen on battlefield again.

"Yeah, I don't blame you. Anyone would be afraid after what they did. but you're so much nicer than all of them so I decided that I to be trained by you." You said.

Mario smiled. He opened his water bottle and took a big gulp.

"So what do you say if we train tomorrow?" He asked you after he swallowed the water.

"Sure!" You agreed.

The next day, you were pretty excited. Mario was going to train you personally, and you couldn't wait. You put on your normal fighting outfit and went to the place Mario had told you to go. When you arrive, Mario was already there waiting for you.

"Oh hey Mario!" You greeted him.

"Hey (Y/N). You ready?" He asked, getting into fighting position.

"Ready when you are." You smirked. You were going to show Mario a thing or two just to give him a good impression.

You went for the attack first. You dashed over to Mario with your fast speed. You knew Mario's a combat fighter, so if you keep him on the floor he will not be able to damage your life in major ways, versus being thrown in the air and being beat up by his rapid punches.

You grabbed him by the arm and was about to give him a fist when he wiggled out of your grip. He had seen your fighting style before, he knew you're a grabber so he had tried his best to avoid attacking you up close. You jumped away from him. You were about to go for another attack when you noticed he wasn't in front of you. You looked around in alert, knowing he would do a sneak attack when you let down your guard. You hear a noise above you, and sure enough. He was charging down at you with a hard punch.

"First tip," He said while he was still zooming down. "Don't underestimate your opponent. You never know what kind of trick they'll pull on you."

You jumped away to avoid his fist as you remembered the times where you were beat because of underestimation of your opponent.

"Thanks for pointing that out to me, I didn't think you've noticed." You said as you charged at him with (Your special move). Mario easily dodged it and corrected you with another remark.

"Tip number two, plan your attack before you use your powers. Think about your opponent's weakness and start from there."

You pursed your lips. What was Mario's weakness again? Then it struck you. He doesn't respond well with sword fighters. You frowned. It doesn't help anything. You don't have a sword with you.

"I know your weakness, but I don't exactly have the weapon I need with me." You shouted. You almost didn't see Mario coming at you again. You jumped out of the way, following your instinct. You landed and you panted. Who knows training with Mario could be so energy-draining?

Seeing how tired you looked, Mario decide to take a break.

"Hey, (Y/N), let's take a little rest yeah?"

"Okay." You replied and walked over to the nearby log and sat down. Becausethere were no chairs since you were training in a forest.

"Here, have a drink. You don't want to be dehydrated." He said, then winked. "That's tip number three."

You giggled. He is more funny when he isn't fighting on the battlefield.

Seeing how sweaty you were, he grabbed a towel and began dabbing your wet forehead. You blushed at his action. He then very intimately brushed a few strands of hair out of your face. You were speechless, why is he doing this?

"Hey (Y/N), I have a question for you." He said, hand stopped at your cheek. You turned and looked at him.

"If I say I'll protect you and train you for the rest of my life, will you accept me?"

Your eyes widen. You didn't know what he meant by that. It then struck you. Is he asking you to be his girlfriend?

"Yes." You blushed as you look down. He smiled and pulled you in for a hug. You blushed harder, but you enjoyed his company as the two of you resumed your battle training.


	10. The Best Present, a Birthday Reader x Ma

Hi, this is the first story I wrote so please be easy on me!

InuYasha: Affection Through Time

Main Characters Introduction

InuYasha, a half demon who was sealed by the woman of his love on a tree for 50 years until Kagome came alone and broke the seal. Because he was a half demon, he turned human on a new moon's night, loosing all his demonic powers. His weakness was seeing loved one hurt and the bead Kagome was given to tame him.

Kagome, a human with the supernatural power that can cleanse anything impure and is able to shoot cleanse arrow if she needed to. She is also a reincarnation of InuYasha's love who came to the Feudal area only because of the sacred Shikon Jewel that was embedded in her body. The only reason she was able to travel to the Feudal area is because she was responsible for collecting the Shikon Jewel she shattered. As the reincarnation of a powerful priestess, she was able to detect the direction of the shattered Shikon Jewel. She eventually fell in love with InuYasha and married to him. She is able to put InuYasha under control by simply tell him to "Oswari"(which means to sit in Japanese)

Kikyo, InuYasha's first love. She sealed InuYasha to a tree because of a misunderstanding between her and InuYasha. A beautiful and powerful priestess during the Feudal area killed by a half demon who looked like InuYasha which resulted in her tragic death. She was also a guardian of the Shikon Jewel. The jewel is so powerful that it can cause dramatic chaos once fell in the wrong hand. Kikyo was resurrected by the demon orgress Urasue, and she lived in sadness until she died from trying to defeat the half demon who separated her and InuYasha.

Miroku, a rather pervert monk who was cursed by the same half demon that separated InuYasha and Kikyo. He has a powerful wind tunnel on his right hand in result of the curse. He can exorcist demons. He met InuYasha while on his way to avenge for his curse.

Sango, a beautiful demon exterminator whose ambition is to go after the same demon that killed her family. She also have a brother who's under the demon's control with a broken Shikon Jewel. She has a cute demon pet named Kirara that transforms into a giant cat-like animal as a mean of transportation. She met InuYasha after being told that InuYasha was the one that killed her family but later found out he wasn't the one.

Kohaku, Sango's brother who was controlled by the same demon who caused many problems for InuYasha and his friends. He lost memory of Sango but was able to regain after a series of events that happened. He was pretending he was under control until he was able to redeem himself.

Shippo, a cute little fox demon accompanied InuYasha and his friends on their many adventures, he can transform himself to various different forms. He is also a beanbag to InuYasha from time to time.

Naraku, or Onigumo, who was a bandit under Kikyo's care but sold himself to demons so he can have Kikyo as a romantic companion but his heart got twisted after he took the Shikon Jewel. He was the one who caused InuYasha and his friends' misery.


	11. I'll Follow After Your Path, a Leader Re

"(Y/N), I need you for a second. It's urgent." Master Hand called to you. Your heart was in your throat as you walked into his office. Usually when someone is called into his office is whenever they do something wrong. You didn't know what you did that had send you into the 'principal's office'. But you hoped it's nothing major.

"Please sit down." Master Hand mentioned.

You sat down, hands dripping with sweat of nervousness.

"The reason I called you in here is because I've noticed how tired Mario had been lately. He was overworking himself to the point where he is unable to sleep without worry about the other Smashers. I want to you to take over his job while he rests." Master Hand explained. "You have shown to be very responsible and excellent in your conduct, so no one would be more perfect as the right hand of the leader other than you."

You breathed a sigh of relieve. It's good news.

"Yes sir. I shall do my best." You said in your commander's voice. He smiled and dismissed you.

"Before you go anywhere else, please let Mario know I need to see him." He instructed you before sending you to the door.

You found Mario at the Battle Arena as expected. He even looked exactly like what you imagined was doing. He sat in the coach's chair, his usual bright blue eyes now had a dull look about them. He took his cap off as he ran his fingers through his hair. You noticed he looked troubled as you approached him.

"Master Hand wants to see you." You told him. "I'll take over for you for now."

"Thanks." He gave you a drained smile as he walked away, dragging his legs. You climbed in the chair as you watch him slowly fading away, you can't help but feeling worried for him. But you knew you need to shift your attention to the battle so you did just that.

"Okay, guys, may I have your attention please?" You shouted over the ruckus of noises the Smashers were making. Everyone turned their attention to you as you made your speech.

"I am appointed by Master Hand as your leader, as an assistant for Mario when he is not able to help you all. I will be your substitute coach for the day. Please don't be shy in bringing your questions, requests or concerns to me. I shall do my best to satisfy your needs, like Mario. I'll try my best to act like a just and kind leader. Thank you for your attention, you may go back to your business now."

Everyone responded with a cheer before resuming to their backbreaking training. You found yourself busy instructing two Smashers when they had trouble breaking a tie with each other. You had to tend to Little Mac's punctured wound from Corrin, and you had to stop a fight between Gannondorf and Ridley before things get out of hand.

At the end of the day, you understood why Mario is constantly tired and drained of energy. There were so much going on that one person isn't enough to manage the whole situation. You were glad to go back to your room to rest for the day when you stopped in your track.

What happened to Mario after I told him Master Hand's request? I gotta go and check on him.

You left your room. You asked everyone who crossed your path of Mario. You wanted to know if he is okay. Finally, after thirty minutes of searching, Kirby was able to tell you something.

"I saw Mario going to his room. I haven't seen him after that." He said.

"Thanks, I'll go check on him right now." You rushed away. As a leader, it is your job to make sure your fellow Smasher is in good health. That's what you saw Mario doing before he overwork himself.

You arrived at Mario's room. You knocked on the door, and a very tired voice was heard.

"Come in."

You opened the door, to your surprise, someone you barely recognize stood in front of you. What seemed to be blue eyes were now replaced with red eyes, which result from lack of sleep. His mustache hanged weakly around his round nose. His overalls wrinkled, as if he haven't been able to change out of them. You couldn't believe this was the energetic and happy Mario you've known.

"Hey, (Y/N). What's up?" He gave you a tiny, emotionless smile.

"Just want to check on you." You answered. "You should get some rest. You don't look too well."

"I'll be fine. They still need me out there. I can't rest when there are so many people that needs instruction." He said, putting on his cap and was about to rush out when you blocked his path.

"You are not going anywhere." You commanded. "I've gotten everything taken care of. So you can have your day of rest."

"Oh, that's right. You're my right hand now." Mario said, face palming himself. "How did I forget? Oops, sorry. I guess I really need some rest."

You sighed and wished Mario a good night as he drifted off. You gently shut the door as not to wake him and walked away.

The next morning was the same. You did the roll call and assigned everyone to their place, then you climbed up to the coach's chair again. You notice someone was walking toward you, you squint your eyes under the glare of the sunlight as you tried to get a good look of the approaching person. You gasped as he came closer.

This person walked toward you with a cheerful leap in his steps, his blue eyes sparked with life. His red cap was bright against the grey background of the battlefield, and his overalls looked fresh. You gave a cheer. It was Mario!

"Heya!" He gave you his biggest and brightest smile as he stopped at the foot of your chair. you climbed down and gave him a high five. You were glad that he was back track again.

"You ready to do this together?" He asked you. You nodded. So the two of you stood side by side, coached the whole entire battlefield as the heads of the Smash Academy.


End file.
